metalfandomcom-20200223-history
Still Remains
Still Remains is a American metalcore band from Grand Rapids, Michigan signed to Roadrunner Records, who formed out of previous Grand Rapids based bands Shades of Amber and Unition. They combined both heavy and melodic death metal in their song writing, also incorporating eboards and modern pop sounds to create a distinct style. They have released two studio albums, Of Love and Lunacy and The Serpent, both to positive reviews. They have announced that they will be breaking up at the conclusion of their 2008 North American headlining tour. History In October of 2003, Still Remains recorded their EP Dying with a Smile. From that time, Still Remains were touring around local venues (Such as Grand Rapids' Skelletones) to build a bigger name for them self. A year later another EP was released, titled If Love Was Born to Die. Still Remains were never a part of the Benchmark Records' roster, however the now defunct label funded If Love was Born to Die. Shortly after this the band signed to Roadrunner Records, on which label they released their debut studio album on May 3 2005, titled Of Love and Lunacy. The album received mainly positive reviews, January 2008 and the album spawned two singles, "The Worst Is Yet to Come" and "White Walls". The lead single was played on music channels such as Scuzz and Kerrang. The band toured in support of the album; their first tour of the United Kingdom was on the Roadrunner Records "Roadrage" Tour, alongside on Trivium and 3 Inches of Blood. They also joined Bullet For My Valentine, Aiden and Hawthorne Heights on the Kerrang XXV tour. A few months later they started recording their second album, The Serpent. The Serpent was released on August 7, 2007. The album saw a change in the vocalist Miller's style, with more melodic singing present than on their previous record. The lead single, "Stay Captive", was played extensively on Scuzz. The second single released was "Dancing with the Enemy", which is also played on music channels. In November of 2007, they supported Atreyu in support of the album in the UK. For January and February 2008, they replaced 36 Crazyfists in support of Bullet For My Valentine. The band also recorded a cover version of Nine Inch Nails' "Head Like A Hole" for the release High Voltage: A Brief History Of Rock given away free on the cover of the 25th Anniversary Edition of Kerrang! magazine in 2007. On March 25 2008, Still Remains posted a blog on their Myspace stating that they will disband in 2008. Quote Dear Friends, Fans, and Family, '' ''This is a goodbye letter from us to you. We will be seeing most of you again I’m sure but not from on stage. We’ve decided to make this headlining tour our last as Still Remains and Cornerstone Festival our last show. We want to thank all of the wonderful loving people we’ve met in the past few years for being there for us. It’s been an amazing run but we are done for personal reasons. No we don’t hate each other or want to punch each other in the face. It’s just time for us to move on to different things in our lives. Please come see us on our headlining tour and help us go out with a bang! We are extremely excited to see what the future holds for each and every one of us. So keep your eyes and ears open and God Bless!!!!!! Much Love, TJ, Bone, Mike, Jordan, Steve, and Ben '' Band members ;Current members *T.J. Miller – lead vocals (2002–2008, 2011–present) *Jordan Whelan – guitar (2002–2008, 2011–present) *Mike Church – guitar, vocals (2005–2008, 2011–present) *A.J. Barrette – drums (2004–2005, 2011–present) *Zach Roth – keyboards, synthesizers (2002–2006, 2011–present) *Kenny Polidan – bass (2012–present) ;Former members *Jordan Gilliam – rhythm guitar (2002–2003) *Cameron MacIntosh – drums (2002–2004) *Steve Schallert – rhythm guitar, backing vocals (2003–2004) *Adrian "Bone" Green – drums (2005–2008, 2011 reunion show) *Steve Hetland – bass (2006–2008) *Ben Schauland – keyboards, synthesizers (2006–2008) *Evan Willey – bass (2002–2006, 2011) ;Touring members *Jason Wood – bass, backing vocals (2006) Discography Albums * ''Of Love and Lunacy (2005) * The Serpent (2007) * Ceasing to Breathe (2013) External links *Still Remains at Wikipedia *official site *Still Remains Fan Site *Photos from Worcester, MA 9/25/07 at thrashmag.com Category:Bands Category:American metalcore musical groups Category:Musical groups established in 2002 Category:Musical groups disestablished in 2008 Category:Musical groups reestablished in 2011 Category:Michigan musical groups Category:Metalcore musical groups Category:Roadrunner Records artists Category:Metalcore bands